


A Banshee's lullaby

by madnerdwithoutabox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnerdwithoutabox/pseuds/madnerdwithoutabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the red haired Banshee of Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Banshee's lullaby

She heard voices  
They were all in her head  
Making choices  
Screaming to the dead

Nothing that they ever said  
Could make the voices go away  
There was no light to be shed  
There was no other way

Screaming always hurts  
And when she does it for a friend  
No matter the efforts  
Her heart won't mend

Her hair was red  
A wall of confidence  
When she raised her head  
They would all be dead

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good with poems but sometimes inspiration hits and that happens... Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
